customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wen Shujiao (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Wen Shujiao (Chinese: 溫數較, Pinyin: Wēn Shùjiào) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Caleb Ho. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Shujiao has brown eyes and brown hair. She has medium, straight hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Shujiao's main weapon is Jingu Staff. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Shujiao is a martial artist with a staff as her weapon. Her fighting style is Secret arts of the Ling-Sheng Su Rod. Critical Finish Shujiao shouts "Your life ends here!" while preparing hier Critical Finish. She kicks and jabs her opponent to the ground with his rod. Then, she jumps high up in the air with the cry of a phoenix, and she slams her rod onto the opponent, causing golden feathers to suddenly appear. Critical Edge She knocks her opponent into the air with her rod, and then delivers a midair kick combo (three kicks), and strikes them down with her rod. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Shujiao wears a red Chinese dress that bares her shoulders which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, a red headband, white knee socks, and red kung fu shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but red. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wore the same outfit in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Shujiao Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Kilik Weapon: Any Head: Cloth Headband (02,22) Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,22) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,22) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Mother to Fuxia and Houjin *Cousin to Kilik and Xianghua *Aunt to Xiba and Leixia Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square. *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Shujiao's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1532.JPG 100 1533.JPG 100 1534.JPG 100 1535.JPG 100 1536.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h19m50s147.png|Shujiao wielding Jingu Staff. Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h20m04s34.png|Shujiao wielding Jingu Staff before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h20m23s202.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h20m55s5.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h21m27s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h21m45s241.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-16-14h22m12s25.png|Shujiao wielding Jingu Staff after the battle.